callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Run
Green Run is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the twelfth Zombies map overall. It is the map in which the TranZit, Survival and Grief modes take place. The map is split into five sections: 'Bus Depot'; 'Town'; 'Diner'; 'Power Plant' and 'Farm' which Farm, Town, and Bus Depot are also playable as separate maps in Survival and Grief. 'Nacht Der Untoten', 'Diner', and 'Power Plant' can be found in TranZit mode only. The events in the map are set after 'Richtofen's Grand Scheme' from the previous map, 'Moon'. For a complete overview of the map, see here. Places The Green Run map itself is split into certain places which are listed below. Treyarch also added the original Zombies map (Nacht der Untoten) as an easter egg which can be found on the way to Farm through a cropfield. Also, between the Bus Depot and the Diner there is a small tunnel which is accessible via the bus or foot. *Bus Depot *Tunnel *Diner *Farm *Nacht Der Untoten (Easter Egg) *The Obelisk Tower *Power Plant *Town *Hunter's Cabin *Church Achievements/Trophies The Lights Of Their Eyes (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. Dance On My Grave (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. Happy Hour (10g) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. Tower of Babble (75G) - In TranZit, Listen to the voices. Images Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|Marlton firing at Zombies. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Misty shooting a Zombie. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies outside the diner. Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus depot. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif|Power plant. Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif|Town. TranZit Map by Yoshimagick.jpg|An overview of TranZit. Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner", but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die." *On the aforementioned diner sign, the words "Open 24 Hours" are below the "Now Die," but only a few letters light up, making it say "On 4 U." *In the cornfield Nacht Der Untoten can be found. The only area you can enter is the spawn room, since the Help door is covered by debris, and the stairs are destroyed. *The story Easter Egg is called Tower of Babble. *The bank vault can be opened with grenades or other explosives. *You can teleport throughout the map by going into the fog and bringing a Denizen under the lamp post. A portal will then appear which will transport you to another random lamp post in the map. *The TranZit Pack-a-Punch is located inside the Bank. *Players can save points to the bank vault. *Quick Revive is in the bus stop, Double Tap in a barn, Stamin-up and Juggernog are located in the town, Speed Cola is in the diner, and Tombstone Soda is at the Power Plant. *The Zombie Shield is made from two parts: the car door in the garage where the Mystery Box main spawn is located, and the Dolly behind the diner's counter. *"Him" (also referred to as the 'Avogadro') is the electrical zombie boss, he only appears after you build the power switch, turn on the power, and set off a nuke power up. *EMP in the power chamber will shut down the power, and will need 30 seconds before flipping the switch again *If the player does enough damage to the driver, T.E.D.D., he will attempt to kick all players off the bus and lock the doors for about 30 seconds / miss the next stop. *The bus will leave faster if players are standing inside it. *There is a hatch that can be used to gain access to the roof of the diner or the roof of the bus, but not on both. However the ladder can be setup on the back left side of the bus to get to the roof. *The game now has two difficulties: Easy and Original. These are customisable and they are only available in Custom Games. *During the loading screen a distorted version of Earth Angel plays. *It is possible to traverse almost the entire map by foot, for example, when you are on top of the bus and you get pushed off by the signs in the freeway, you can crouch to prevent from getting pushed off. **This is ill-advised however due to the constant spawning and attack from the Denizens, other zombies and large lava pits in some areas. *If a Monkey Bomb is thrown into a lava pit it will scream and will not function as intended. *This is the second time where all four characters are not related to a militant ''organization ''(The other being Call of the Dead.) *There is a musical easter egg that plays "Carrion" by Kevin Sherwood which is activated by interacting with three teddy bears in order. Completing this in a shuffled order will cause a different song to play, which is "Carry On" by Avenged Sevenfold, but if you delete the title update (post 9th November, 2012), "Imma Try It Out" by Skrillex will play. **The first teddy bear will be at the Bus Depot on the benches outside the building. **In the town and inside the bar will be the second teddy bear sitting on a chair to the right. **In the farm, the building with the Speed Cola will have mattresses upstairs near the barrier by the balcony. The third teddy bear will be on one of them. *This is the second time female zombies have been featured, with the first being Shangri-La, unless playing the WiiU version. *This is the second map since Moon to have the character's indicators randomised. *Double Tap Root Beer has changed to become Double Tap 2, which allow the user to fire an extra bullet for every round they fire. The original effect of Double Tap remains. *If you add 7 different mods into the game the level won't load. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps